Blog użytkownika:HerossFrozen/Krina Lodu - Moja, troszkę inna wersia. Rozdział 10
Witam bardzo serdecznie wszystkich :D Ten rozdział miał pojawić się dożo, dużo szybciej, lecz teraz w gimnazjum miałem ostatni tydzień przed wystawianiem ocen i jeszcze nas katowali kartkówkami oraz sprawdzianami... :( No ale koniec końców można powiedzieć, że wyszyłem na tym nawet całkiem dobrze ;P Ogólnie to lubie się uczyć... Aaaaa... Zresztą poco ja wam to mówię ;P Jejku! To już 10 :D Nie sądziłem, że do niej kiedykolwiek dotrę :) No dobra... już was nie zanudzam :P Zapraszam do czytania :D Rozdział 10 Elsa przetarła oczy i obraz na chwilkę wrócił do pierwotnej pozycji. Z trudem pokonała kilka stopni w górę, gdyż nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Stanęła, mniej niż w połowie schodów, opierając się o poręcz. Nagle poczuła ogromny ból, stający się nie do wytrzymania, klujący ból pośrodku klatki piersiowej. Królowa złapała się za serce i zacisnęła wargi. Anna, która do tej pory siedziała w swojej komnacie, postanowiła poszukać Kristofa, który był ponoć gdzieś w zamku. Radosnym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku schodów prowadzących na dół. Docierają do klatki schodowej, zobaczyła stojącą Elsę na dość niskim stopniu, trzymającą się z serce. Nie zastanawiając się ani sekundy dłużej podbiela do siostry. Elsa ciężko dyszała, jej czoło było wilgotne jak i rozpalone, a dłonie zadziwiająco ciepłe. -Elsa!!! Co ci jest?? - Powiedziała przerażona księżniczka. Królowa nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko oparł się o siostrę, po czym zacisnęła oczy. Anna wiedziała, że królową musi zobaczyć lekarz i to jak najszybciej. -Elso. Posłuchaj mnie. Musimy dojść na górę! Słyszysz mnie?- Powiedziała zdruzgotana Anna. Królowa popatrzyła błagalnie na siostrę, po czym skinęła głową. Elsa przekraczając kolejne stopnie, czuła jak opada z sił. Po dłuższym czacie Anne udało się zaprowadzić siostrę do jej komnaty. Posadziwszy królową na łóżku pognała po lekarza. Biegnąc przez korytarz wpadła na listonosza. Oboje runęli na podłogę. -Oj. Przepraszam- Powiedziała zmieszana księżniczka, podnosząc się z podłogi. -Nic się nie stało. Tutaj jest pilny list dla królowej- Powiedziawszy to listonosz wyciągnął zapieczętowaną kopertę i podał ją księżniczce. Anna wzięła kopertę, nawet nie dziękując i pobiegła dalej. Listonosz przyglądał się znikającej za rogiem korytarz Annie, po czym poszedł dalej. Księżniczce wreszcie udało znaleźć się lekarza. -Panie doktorze!!! Proszę! Prędko!! Coś złego dzieje się z królową!! - Wykrztusiła zdyszana. Lekarz widząc strach malujący się na jej twarzy rzucił wszystko i oboje biegiem skierowali się do komnaty królowej. Doktor przyglądał się Elsie, a z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej przerażony. Królowa pomału zaczęła tracić świadomość. Widząc to Anna, która nadal trzymała list, zakryła twarz rękami, a do jej oczu napłynęły łzy. Teraz dopiero zobaczyła znak na czerwonej pieczęci, która znajdowała się na kopercie. Była to pieczęć władców Nasturii. -Nigdy tak szybko postępującej infekcji nie widziałem- Powiedział lekarz do Anny. -Nic nie mogę zrobić- Dodał zdruzgotany. Sycząc te słowa Anna z płaczem wybiegła z komnaty Elsy. To nie może być prawda, to nie może być tak, to tylko zły sen, z którego pewnie zaraz się obudzi i wszystko będzie dobrze, że Elsa będzie zdrowa... Lecz niestety nie był to sen, była to rzeczywistość... Ona o tym wiedziała, lecz nie dopuszczała do siebie tej myśli. Wtem jak z nieba spadł jej Kristof. -Anno. Czemu płaczesz?? Co się stało??-Spytał widząc jej rozpacz. -Elsa... ona... Doktor nie potrafi jej pomóc- Powiedziała zalewając się łzami. Kristof chwilę stał i rozmyślał, po czym powiedział: -Wiem, kto jej pomoże!- Złapał Annę za rękę i obydwoje popędzili do Elsy. -Odsunąć się!! Powiedział Kristof do zbiorowiska służących, którzy znajdowali się przy łóżku królowej. Podszedł do Elsy i wziął ją na ręce, po czy wyniósł z zamku i skierował się do stajni, w której znajdował się Sven zaprzęgnięty do sań -Kristof!!!- Krzyczała zanim Anna. -Gdzie jedziemy?? -Zobaczysz- Odpowiedział tajemniczo. -Ale... -Nie gadaj, tylko wsiadaj i pilnuj, by królowa nie zasnęła. Anna wsiadła do sań, a dostawca lodu ruszył. Pędzili z zawrotną prędkością, aż wreszcie dotarli na miejsce. Było tam parno,a wszędzie leżały dość spore głazy. -Gdzie jesteśmy?? - Spytała niepewnie Anna. Kristof nic nie odpowiedział, tylko wziął Elsę na ręce. -Proszę!! Pomóżcie mi!!- Nawoływał. Anna patrzyła na niego jak na nienormalnego, lecz nagle skały zaczęły się ruszać i turlać w ich stronę. -Kristof!! Mordka!! - Powiedział jeden z głazów, który teraz już nie był głazem, był żywym stworzeniem, był trolem. -Gdzie Bazaltar??- Powiedział przejęty chłopak. -Idę, już idę- Dało się słyszeć, gdzieś w oddali, a po paru chwilach pokazał się najstarszy troll. -Bazaltaże... -Pokaż no mi ją – Powiedział troll, po czym dotknął czoła Elsy. -Jest bardzo niedobrze -Powiedziawszy to zaczął szukać jakiejś fiolki. Kristof położył Elsę na trawie, a sam odszedł parę kroków w tył. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... :D Tak wiem, to jest okropne i nudne ;P Tak tylko ma pomne, że do kolejnego rozdziału musiałem zapoznać się co nieco z... Heeeeemmmm...Z.... Życiem po życiu, czy jak to się tam mówi... I powiem jedno WOW!!! Ale mnie to wciągnęło... :D Ps. Przepraszam z góry za wszystkie błędy, literówki.... itp. Oczywiście komentarze mile widziane :D Pozdrawiam :) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach